Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to error-injection control and, more specifically, to on-chip error-generator components.
Description of Related Art
Computing devices today conventionally include multiple components that are interconnected with one another through data lines. Each component performs a respective functionality and interconnects with one another to request or share results. Thus, data lines are used by the components to communicate data or information back and forth to achieve an overall goal. Ideally, data lines successfully transmit and receive data without error. However, in a real-world implementation, physical properties introduce error into the data lines, corrupting the data being transferred. Since real-world effects cannot be eradicated completely, a viable alternative ensures that errors are handled properly. Since errors can manifest in a variety of ways, it can be challenging, especially in multiple-component devices, to ensure that all possible errors are handled properly. This is due to the limited number of interfaces available to test a multi-component device.